Pourquoi je ne suis pas ton genre ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot 121 puis 1x2] Deux bishos. Un canapé. Un week-end habituel. Une conversation qui l'est un peu moins. Le reste ? A l'intérieur si ça vous dit !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Rating : **PG 13

**Couple : **1+2+1, futur 1x2

**Genre : one-shot.**

**Résumé: non, pas de résumé, ça gâcherait tout. Ya pas de morts. Un peu d'angst et d'humour.**

Pour toi **ma Lunanamoi star du jour (en retard XD mais fait le jour j, corrigée aujourd'hui) en te souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, plein de bonheur et de bishos. Et un bisou gros comme ça.**

**Mercis particuliers**** : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ces derniers temps. Pas trop eu le temps ces temps-ci mais je pense fort à vous. Je répondrais dès que je peux, merci.**

* * *

**Pourquoi je ne suis pas ton genre ?**

¤

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell, 13 avril AC 202**

¤

Deux collègues de travail et amis dans l'appartement de fonction de l'un d'entre eux.

Deux agents hors pair et au top la semaine, véritables loques vivantes le week-end, dans un salon blanc aux murs et plafonds lavables – et étonnamment propres. Le sol était recouvert de lino et dessus on pouvait trouver une petite table basse qui accueillait nourriture ou pieds fatigués et un cendrier qu'on désespérait de voir vide.

Deux paires de fesses sur un canapé bleu foncé, sympathique mais vieux, si vieux qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en mode clic-clac, sinon on voyait les petits trous laissés par certaines cendres, il y a quelques années.

Deux paires d'yeux à mater une télé « avant-gardiste » avec un son « nouveau et exclusif », aussi nouveau et exclusif que les consoles virtuelles « inédites » et autres chaînes « intuitives » présentes dans le salon. A se demander pourquoi avec toutes ces merveilles technologiques, le sofa était aussi à la ramasse. Ah oui, c'était le préféré du propriétaire.

Deux estomacs sur pattes passaient leur samedi soir à manger des chips, des clubs sandwichs et à boire autre chose que de l'eau.

L'un d'entre eux fumait tranquillement et sensuellement sa clope – même si pour lui le geste était anodin - tandis que l'autre fronçait du nez, se retenant d'écraser l'objet puant dans le cendrier…

Mais s'il le faisait, il savait pertinemment que l'autre en sortirait une autre de son paquet, sans même s'encombrer d'un haussement de sourcil, en un « je t'emmerde » royal et silencieux.

Pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec ça, c'était samedi.

Loquons en chœur et en paix.

Et devant un super programme en plus.

Le non fumeur grignotait une chips quand le fumeur s'exclama entre deux lattes, les yeux rivés à l'écran, accoudé à l'un des bras du sofa :

¤

« - ¤ souffle la fumée ¤ Oulala cette descente, elle fait mal aux yeux ! Quelle robe !

« - Oui Réléna était particulièrement mise en valeur ce soir-là. Le fourreau lui va très bien.

« - ¤ aspire lentement ¤ Réléna est particulièrement blablabla le - fourreau t'as dit - blabla… ¤ souffle ¤ non mais attends, Heero, tu l'as bien regardée ?

« - J'étais là pendant le tournage. L'interview date de deux jours.

« - N'empêche quelle classe ! ¤ aspire ¤ Son chignon pas trop serré avec les longues mèches dégradées ça la met vachement plus en valeur. Elle a fait un truc à ses cheveux… ¤ plisse les yeux, se rapproche légèrement ¤ ouais un balayage - ¤ souffle, reprend sa place ¤

« - …

« Et ce dos nu… ¤ tire avant-dernière latte ¤ elle assure grave. ¤ souffle vite¤

« - …

« - ¤ dépose les cendres dans le cendrier ¤ Oh-Ohhh la caméra est sympa, elle suit ses courbes gentiment… ¤ aspire ¤ Nan mais t'as vu ça, vieux ? ¤ souffle doucement, pose le filtre dans le cendrier ¤ Quel corps…

« - ¤ prend sa canette de bière remplie et la porte à ses lèvres ¤ Je suis le Preventer affecté à sa protection rapprochée depuis cinq ans, je la vois tous les jours. Je la vois même en sous-vêtements. J'ai même vu ses seins pousser. Je m'en suis remis. ¤ pose sa canette à moitié remplie sur la table basse et chipe une autre chips.

« - Ha, ha, ha. ¤ se rallume une cigarette ¤ Tu peux pas mettre un peu plus d'entrain, non mais des fois ? ¤ aspire doucement ¤ C'est pas comme si t'allais à l'abattoir non plus ! ¤ souffle ¤

« - …

« - ¤ aspire ¤ Sans déc. Franchement je te comprends pas. ¤ fait des ronds ¤ Cette fille est attirée par toi, intelligente et franchement canon. ¤ souffle le reste ¤ Et ça te fait que dalle de la voir presque à poil ? ¤ ferme les yeux, sourit, reprend une taf ¤

« - Elle est jolie. Mais elle n'est pas mon genre.

¤

Le fumeur en avait avalé sa bouffée de travers.

Il toussota, crachota, déposa la cigarette dans le cendrier.

Elle se consuma lentement.

Le non fumeur, les yeux pourtant rivés sur lui, ne lui tapota pas dans le dos, le laissant clairement dans sa misère.

Le fumeur tend le bras et prend une gorgée de bière un peu tiédie avec une grimace, avant de répondre, les yeux toujours rivés à l'écran :

¤

« - Pas ça, steup'. Dis-moi que c'est ton amie et que tu veux pas de problèmes. Dis-moi que vous bossez ensemble et que ce serait trop chaud. Blablate-moi, mythonne-moi.

« - …

« - Mais me dis pas qu'elle est pas ton genre, ça c'est de la SF. Elle a tout pour plaire.

« - Elle te plaît à toi ?

« - Franchement ? C'est une fille intelligente, sympa, généreuse et très jolie. Quand on la connaît mieux on ne peut que lui trouver des qualités. C'est clair elle a ses défauts mais comme tout le monde, quoi.

¤

Le fumeur se sentait un peu gêné.

Il se gratta derrière la tête discrètement et s'apprêta à allumer une nouvelle cigarette.

Le briquet ne marchait plus.

Le fumeur s'excitait sur le réservoir.

Un juron :

« - Bordel de merde tu vas t'allumer, oui ?

Euh non, deux jurons.

Regard bleu-violet qui se fit noir.

Briquet, dans un dernier sursaut de bonne volonté balança une nano flamme apocalyptique.

Soulagement, goutte de sueur aux tempes et micro sourire tremblant.

Main qui interpelle, se pose sur une épaule qui tressaute.

Visage qui se tourne, oubliant sa bouffée qui l'attendait.

Cigarette qui se consume lentement.

Non fumeur au regard scrutateur – pour ne pas dire dépité – qui répond :

¤

« - Je ne te demande pas si _c'est_. Je te demande si _elle _te plaît.

« - …

« - …

« - Alors ?

« - OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !

¤

Cigarette oubliée qui refuse de l'être plus encore.

Petites cendres qui se perdent sur un estomac nu et légèrement poilu.

Cigarette atterrissant dans sa bière tiède.

Fumeur qui se lève, embarque sa canette, celle à moitié remplie d'un non fumeur un peu étonné et le cendrier avant d'aller à la cuisine.

Fumeur qu'on entend jeter sa canette dans la poubelle, manquer son coup, lancer un énième juron avant de viser et de réussir – le yes de la victoire ne laissant pas la place au doute -.

Fumeur qui revient avec deux canettes de coca bien fraîches – plus de bière, hélas – et un cendrier propre. Et un haussement de sourcil qui veut dire « t'en veux ? »

Non fumeur répond au haussement de sourcil en prenant la canette, espérant pouvoir la finir celle-ci.

Le Fumeur reprend « sa place » sur le sofa et semble s'absorber devant le programme intéressant – interrompu par une page de publicité.

Le Fumeur semble être absorbé par « la nouvelle caisse à outils sans soucis ».

Le Fumeur ouvre sa canette, boit une longue gorgée, pose la boisson fraîche contre son front avant de la déposer près du cendrier. Puis il se rallume une cigarette.

Le Fumeur avait apparemment trouvé un autre briquet.

Le Non fumeur observe toute l'action, le bleu de ses yeux se fait perplexe.

Le Non Fumeur n'aime pas être perplexe.

Le Non Fumeur va donc reprendre la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée.

¤

« - Alors ?

« - Hein ? ¤ souffle, dans son monde ¤

« - Alors ?

« - ¤ aspire, rejette la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux ¤ Alors quoi ? ¤ souffle, appuie son dos contre le dossier du divan ¤

« - Elle te plaît Réléna ?

« - ¤ se redresse et prend le cendrier près de lui, enfin. Le cale sur l'accoudoir. ¤ Elle est jolie… ¤ jette les cendres, puis regarde le non fumeur dans les yeux ¤ mais elle ne me plaît pas.

« - Hn.

« - Mais attention, je te vois venir là, me regarde pas comme ça.

« - Comme quoi ? ¤ léger regard sceptique ¤

« - Comme si je disais de conneries. Comme si je m'embrouillais. Je me contredis pas. Je reconnais la beauté quand je la vois.

« - Hn ¤ sceptique ¤

« - Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Réléna est pas mon genre. Ça veut dire quoi ça, « pas mon genre » ? Quel genre ? C'est de la connerie tout ça.

« - Alors elle est ton genre, donc tu es attiré par elle ?

¤

Le Fumeur lève les yeux au ciel – enfin au plafond propre qui ne le serait plus avec la fumée et qu'il devra nettoyer la mort dans l'âme, mais bon son canapé était périmé, ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de malpropre.

Le Fumeur prend une bouffée exaspérée et malgré tout le geste restait sensuel, emporté mais pas empoté, sans aucune maladresse excessive. Comme une colère maîtrisée.

Le Non Fumeur détestait la cigarette et ses émanations, mais devait reconnaître que la manière dont le Fumeur tenait sa cigarette, la portait à ses lèvres, la savourait avec expertise avait quelque chose de captivant. Toute sa gestuelle devenait fascinante dès lors qu'il tenait ce concentré de goudron, éventuellement de tabac et surtout de nicotine. Sa voix aussi, qui était déjà grave, revêtait quelque chose de vaporeux, de légèrement enroué.

Le Fumeur était un fumeur occasionnel – deux à trois cigarettes par jour et pas forcément tous les jours – ou plus après une journée particulièrement éprouvante, une mission à la tournure dramatique ou une réunion musclée avec ses supérieurs ou ses subordonnées.

Seulement chez lui, entre amis, il se laissait aller à fumer une bonne dizaine en quelques heures, pour se détendre, faisant tout de même bien attention à ce que ceux qui sont présents supportent, sinon il ne se permettrait pas. Il irait sur le balcon, même en plein froid. Il l'avait déjà fait pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il « pouvait fumer en sa présence ».

Généralement le Fumeur n'abusait pas de son « droit de fumer chez lui », comme il l'appelait en riant, mais là…

Le Fumeur en était à sa quatrième en un peu moins d'une demi heure.

Le Fumeur allait battre son record.

Le Fumeur semblait en stress, comme il aurait dit.

Le Non Fumeur était de plus en plus perplexe.

Le Fumeur se décide enfin à répondre :

¤

« - Elle est mon genre mais elle ne m'attire pas. Peu de personne n'aime pas les gens qui ont du cœur, une tête bien pleine et un physique de rêve.

« - Pas forcément dans cet ordre… mais hn.

¤¤¤

Le cendrier faillit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce avec le léger mouvement de surprise du Fumeur.

Le cendrier fut cette fois posé sur le siège du sofa, où il serait plus en sécurité et suffisamment près du fumeur pour pouvoir y déposer ses cendres.

Le « pas forcément dans cet ordre » n'avait pas de quoi choquer. Surtout de la part d'un homme. Mais de la part de qui avait parlé oui, ça pouvait peut-être étonner.

Un homme grand, _réputé_ non bavard, ex terroriste comme lui.

Un homme qui en imposait, comme lui, mais chacun à leur manière.

Un homme séduisant malgré son apparente froideur, pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

Un homme avec un humour particulier, à l'esprit fin et simple avec ses amis.

Un homme secret et complexe… un homme paradoxal…

Un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des commentaires que l'on pouvait qualifier de typiquement masculins.

Rectification. Un homme - plus un adolescent -qui en plusieurs années _ne lui avait pas donné l'habitude_ de faire des commentaires « typiquement masculins »

Ce n'était pas pareil.

* * *

_Comment avoir un peu l'impression de côtoyer un inconnu… en l'espace de quelques mots._

_Inconnu…_ si inconnu que la porte du Fumeur lui était ouverte, qu'il en possédait le double des clés… lui qui ne faisait jamais confiance à cent pour cent…

Inconnu qui pouvait se rendre chez le Fumeur quand bon lui semblait, qu'il fut là ou non, pour se reposer ou pour passer du temps ensemble, devant la télé ou autre.

Inconnu qui souvent passait les rares week-ends qu'ils avaient en commun avec le Fumeur, chez lui ou à l'extérieur, avec d'autres amis. Mais au départ ils étaient tous les deux.

Inconnu qui, la plupart du temps, dormait avec lui dans le clic-clac, simplement parce qu'ils étaient trop ko pour aller dans les chambres. Ils s'écroulaient devant la télé.

Quand ils en eurent ras-le-bol de dormir assis et le cou et le dos décalqués, le Fumeur convint de défaire le matelas pour être plus à l'aise.

_C'était beaucoup plus agréable de rester au salon en temps normal, ça ne donnait pas l'impression d'être seul._

C'était encore plus agréable quand on était à deux. Malgré le clic-clac antique. C'était agréable de passer du temps avec son pote Non Fumeur.

Fumeur qui possédait également les clés de l'appartement du Non Fumeur. Seulement il ne s'y rendait jamais. Et le Non Fumeur ne posait pas de questions, jusque là il n'y avait pas de question à se poser.

Non Fumeur qui avait sa place **à droite** sur le sofa, toujours la même depuis plus de quatre ans. Il y avait même l'empreinte de ses fesses, parce qu'il s'asseyait toujours au même endroit.

_Pas besoin de tout connaître de la vie de quelqu'un pour se sentir proche de cette personne, pour installer des habitudes, pour bâtir une amitié. Un passé commun pouvait aider…_

* * *

Le Non Fumeur était un ami… un ami inconnu, aux réactions surprenantes après autant d'années… un ami inconnu qui avait des secrets sur sa vie amoureuse. Pas le temps d'en parler, pas le temps d'en avoir ? Pas envie ? Non, ils ne parlaient pas de ça d'habitude. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, même si l'autre de temps en temps faisait des commentaires physiques, appréciateurs ou non, sur qui passait à la télévision. Homme ou femmes. Mais jamais de commentaires purement sexuels, quand on y réfléchissait.

Le Non Fumeur ne faisait jamais aucun commentaire.

Le Fumeur n'avait jusqu'alors jamais posé de question sur le sujet, ce n'était pas important. Non ?

Le Non Fumeur n'avait jamais posé de questions non plus.

Le Fumeur tire une dernière bouffée avant de poser le filtre dans le cendrier.

Le Fumeur se tourne alors vers son ami, se préparant à aller en terrain inconnu, poser une question qui lui échaudait doucement les lèvres aussi sûrement que les cendres avait échaudé son ventre.

¤¤¤

« - Attends… Réléna ne te plaît vraiment pas ? Je croyais pourtant…

« - Tu crois trop.

« - …

« - … Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas dit que je la trouvais laide, au contraire. Juste qu'elle n'était pas mon genre. Et je ne suis pas le genre de Réléna. Je suis le genre qu'elle aime en ami, même si elle a été, un temps, amoureuse de moi.

« - Et… t'es quel genre ?

« - « Sexy et tout mais pas bavard, pas vraiment affectueux, obsédé du travail mais toujours là pour ses amis et toujours prêt à faire son devoir » d'après elle.

¤

Petit sourire du Fumeur.

Léger… soulagement ?

Le terrain inconnu n'était pas si miné que ça.

Pourquoi ils n'en n'avaient pas parlé avant ?

_Hypocrite. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi._

Sourire néanmoins du Fumeur.

Prise de la canette lâchement abandonnée.

Une gorgée, toujours aussi fraîche.

Ah.

Réponse :

¤

« - Ouais je vois, le genre casse-pieds, casse-tête ? Super en pote mais qu'en pote.

« - Hn ?

« - ¤ sourire ¤ Casse-pieds parce que c'est un véritable casse-tête que d'être ton mec. Et rien que pour arriver à sortir avec toi, ce doit déjà être la quête.

« - ¤ boit un coup ¤ Elle m'a dit que ce qu'elle « connaissait de moi lui donnait plus envie de me materner que de forniquer ».

¤

Le Fumeur en recracha son coca.

¤

« - Ah merde ! Elle a dit ça ?

¤

Le Non Fumeur prit le temps d'observer les joues rougies par la toux cachant difficilement un rire, les longues mèches châtain glissant sur le visage fin.

Le Non Fumeur appréciait le non rire du Fumeur.

Mais il préférait son vrai rire quand même.

Le Non Fumeur répond, sur un ton reflétant un certain stoïcisme patenté et/ou pathologique, comme le Fumeur aimait à le définir :

¤

« - Pas vraiment. Elle a dit que ce qu'elle « connaissait de moi lui donnait plus envie de me materner que d'avoir des interactions privilégiées et exclusives entre adultes consentants ».

« - … ¤ éclat de rire non contenu ¤ wah j'aime tes résumés, Heero. Ils sont… résumés.

« - ¤ ninmu ryoukai toujours aussi stoïque ¤ Elle a aussi dit que « la vie ce n'était pas que la loyauté, le devoir et le travail. Que dans une relation amoureuse il fallait éprouver du désir ».

« - ¤ Pouffage, sourire dans les yeux, totale complicité masculine ¤. Oui… c'est sûr… et le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille… enfin le feu ça mouille…

« - Hn.

« - ¤ rit franchement, pas la force de pouffer ¤ Ah les femmes !

« - ¤ ton sérieux ¤ Elle m'a dit des choses que je savais déjà comme si elle m'apprenait quelque chose d'existentiel, mais j'ai fait mine de l'écouter scrupuleusement. Ça fait toujours plaisir aux femmes de leur donner l'illusion qu'elles sont écoutées. Ça s'appelle un mensonge consenti.

« - bah… ¤ pleure de rire devant la pure mauvaise foi… mais c'était si vrai… ¤ c'est ptet mieux si on les écoute vraiment… nan si on fait ça, on se colle un mal de tronche carabiné. Bien joué buddy !

¤

Sourire contre demi sourire.

Main contre main.

Claquement de mains virile, amicale, sincère.

Comme d'habitude, comme quand ils étaient d'accord, comme pour se féliciter.

Alors pourquoi Duo avait l'impression que la main de Heero s'était un peu attardée ?

Pourquoi aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, avait-il ressenti les doigts calleux presque comme une caresse ?

A moins que ce ne soit la sienne qui s'était attardée ?

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui interprète, lui qui ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais aventuré sur le terrain du privé ?

Sur le chasse gardé ?

Sur le secret défense ?

Pourquoi là, maintenant, tout de suite, il avait presque désespérément besoin d'une clope ?

Pourtant il avait déjà bien fumé…

Il fallait l'admettre : il avait été nerveux à la minute où rentrant de son footing habituel, il l'avait trouvé sur son canapé, à zapper chaînes sur chaînes.

Comme d'habitude.

Assis à sa place à lui, celle qu'il ne touche jamais parce que c'est sa place. A lui. Son coin préféré.

_A sa place ?_

* * *

Il était en tenue très décontractée, les cheveux mouillés de la douche, plaqués.

Il avait les muscles saillants et une peau halée.

Des pectoraux d'acier.

Il avait des cuisses nerveuses.

Il s'en foutait ? Il l'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

_Non. Il était à sa place._

Assis sur le coin **gauche** du canapé.

_A sa place._

_Un peu plus dans son espace._

_Il pensait un peu trop._

_Habitudes, habitudes… le changement d'habitude l'avait troublé, avait boosté ses secrets espoirs, espoirs qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir, si profondément qu'ils étaient enfouis à l'intérieur de lui._

_Espoirs qu'il avait oubliés parce qu'ils étaient interdits._

_Heero avait changé un accord tacite, un accord reconduit d'années en années._

_Chacun à sa place._

_Un accord qui maintenait une illusion, même si l'amitié était réelle._

_Même si l'amitié faisait mal, plus mal qu'elle ne le devrait._

_Si seulement Heero lui faisait une place… une place dans sa vie. Une autre place._

_Peut-être était-il temps de changer._

_Peut-être Heero faisait dans la métaphore._

_Non._

¤

C'était peut-être une nouvelle donne, ou simplement un signe que Heero se sentait encore plus à l'aise chez lui ?

Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

C'était quelque chose… le plus petit changement pouvait avoir des répercussions, dans un cerveau que l'on accusait de ne pas assez analyser, mais qui n'analysait que trop.

* * *

Les mains étaient séparées depuis plusieurs secondes et Duo se surprit à chercher ses clopes.

Encore.

Toujours avec le même sourire de connivence, mais qui n'atteignait plus ses yeux.

De toutes façons ils ne se regardaient plus.

Duo n'osait plus regarder Heero et c'était une première.

Terrain inconnu ?

_Il n'aimait pas où cette conversation le menait, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière…_

_Oh-Oh_

Le nouveau briquet n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner…

« - SHIT !

Une main prit l'objet récalcitrant des mains, appuya calmement sur le bouton et une flamme vive apparut.

Une autre main s'approcha pour allumer son poison.

Une seconde main passa des doigts sur un front, retenant les longues mèches qui risquaient de prendre feu.

Une tête châtain se relève doucement.

Deux regards se croisent.

Un merci est prononcé.

Des yeux violets se détournent.

Un haussement d'épaule est perçu du coin de l'œil, en guise de « de rien » ou « hn »

Le Fumeur se recule, tire une latte et se met en posture d'attente, comme pour rappeler au fumeur qu'il y avait une question en suspens. Et se concentre sur la télé.

Le Non Fumeur met fin au suspense, la voix toujours aussi calme, mélodieuse dans sa monotonie :

¤

« - Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai de l'affection pour Réléna, mais ça tu le sais déjà.

« - Mais… ¤ souffle ¤ parce qu'il y a un mais. Il faut bien qu'il y ait un pet de travers de toutes façons, ce serait pas drôle sinon.

« - Il n'y a pas de mais.

« - ¤ aspire, toujours les yeux sur la télé ¤ Ah ? ¤ fait des ronds ¤

« - Ah.

« - …

« - _Seulement_,

« - ¤ petit rire ¤ Seulement, ouais, c'est vrai, c'est pas un « mais » !

« - _Seulement_, elle ne me rend pas dur.

« - ¤ recrachage et étouffage ¤. Euh… j'avais pas demandé ça !

« - Non, mais tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi Réléna et moi n'étions pas – enfin plus pour elle – attirés l'un par l'autre. Au passage, tout ça c'est subjectif, tu n'es pas censé comprendre. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu as du mal aujourd'hui. ¤ regard suspicieusement neutre ¤

¤

Le Fumeur ignore complètement les commentaires du Non Fumeur pour tirer une autre latte « c'est cela oui, je t'emmerde amicalement, mêle-toi de tes affaires, merci ».

Fumer pouvait parfois donner de l'assurance, du courage…

Et il en aurait besoin pour dire ce qu'il allait dire, d'une voix très calme :

¤

« - Euh… tu bandais même pas un peu en pensant à elle ?

« - Non. ¤ stoïque quoi qu'il arrive ¤

« - Même pas un tout petit peu ?

« - Non ?

« - T'étais tout mou ? T'es sûr que ça vient pas de toi… elle est franchement craquante ! ¤ sincère ¤

« - ¤ tac au tac ¤ Tu bandes pour elle, toi ?

« - ¤ surpris, en oublie de fumer sa cigarette allumée ¤ Hein ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne me plaisait pas, même si elle était mon genre !

« - Alors pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas qu'elle ne soit pas le mien ? Et que je ne sois pas le sien ? ¤ perplexe ¤

¤

Bonne question, Yuy.

Bonne question.

Et une latte de plus.

Une.

Seulement la nervosité se percevait de plus en plus dans les mouvements de Duo.

Il en devenait moins sensuel, plus frénétique.

Il était un peu déstabilisé…

_Sur son territoire ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui le mettait aussi mal à l'aise ? _

_Duo jouait à se faire mal._

Et Heero le remarquait, le notait dans un petit coin de sa tête avec tout un tas d'autres choses.

Pour analyser, il fallait être en possession d'un maximum d'éléments.

Duo, les yeux rivés sur une Réléna souriant aux journalistes, répond avec honnêteté :

¤

« - C'est pas ça ! C'est juste qu'elle semblait parfaite pour toi, quoi. Une femme intelligente, gentille, généreuse, belle et amoureuse… et toi t'avais l'air de bien l'aimer.

« - …

« - Ouais ! Une sorte de coup de foudre/conte de fées et en plus t'étais vraiment pas mal tombé, quoi. Au début je me disais que vous preniez votre temps et là… .

« - …

« - ¤ aspire une looooongue bouffée puis souffle très lentement ¤ Tu vois, tout le monde se case bien gentiment autour de moi, Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Wu fei… HOWARD ! Je me suis demandé à quand ton tour ? T'aurais dû être le premier ? M'enfin, je suis sur le cul, quoi.

« - N'importe quoi.

« - Hein ?

¤

Ce mouvement d'humeur avait fait Duo de nouveau regarder Heero.

Son regard bleu était exaspéré.

Il allait porter la cigarette à sa bouche quand Heero la lui pris des mains, profitant de sa surprise pour récupérer le cendrier à côté de lui, ainsi que le paquet qu'il avait sur les cuisses.

Le Non fumeur met le tout de son côté.

¤

« - Hey !...

« - ¤ ignore complètement le mouvement de protestation ¤ Sur quoi tu te bases pour être « sur le cul » parce que nous ne sommes pas en couple ? Comment tu peux dire que Réléna est parfaite pour moi alors que tu ne nous connais ni l'un ni l'autre en ménage ? Tu nous connais en amis, ça n'a rien à voir. Les affinités ne font pas tout.

« - Rends-moi mes clopes. ¤ regard blanc ¤

« - Non.

« - ¤ essais de les récupérer, retenu aux poignets ¤

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'on irait bien ensemble que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

* * *

Regard violet en colère contre regard bleu redevenu impassible.

Face à face.

Mains sur poignets.

Petit sourire en coin du sevré forcé.

Résignation factice.

Drapeau blanc à brûler :

¤

« - Ouais, t'as raison. Rends-moi mes clopes.

« - ¤ ignore la requête ¤ C'est vrai, je ne la connais pas non plus ainsi, ni elle d'ailleurs. Elle me connaît en tant que garde du corps, en tant que chef de la sécurité, en tant qu'ami. Ce qu'elle connaît de moi ne lui a pas donné envie d'être plus, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Et son amitié est déjà beaucoup.

« - …

« - …

« ¤ oublie temporairement les cigarettes et ironise¤ Oula… ça fait beaucoup de « en tant » et beaucoup de prise de tête tout ça… ça s'appelle ptet tourner autour du pot ? Avoir peur de tenter sa chance ? Tu sais le principe de sortir avec quelqu'un c'est de ne pas trop connaître la personne au départ et d'apprendre à la connaître ?

« - …

« - ¤ colère ¤ Tu crois qu'en boîte ça marche à la « en tant » ? C'est trop cérébral tout ça, c'est du blabla et ça m'étonne de toi. A moins que tu ne sois jamais sorti avec qui que soit ce n'est pas possible. Ce sont des paroles de puceaux ou de romans à l'eau de rose.

¤

Sourire cynique.

Les « clopes » sont plus que momentanément oubliées.

Le regard de Heero se fait joueur ?

¤

« - Parce que tu les lis, Maxwell ?

« - …

« - et non, je ne suis pas puceau, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Tu veux savoir beaucoup de choses en fait, mine de rien. ¤ regard sérieux ¤

« - Ah ouais ? On ne dirait pas. Et ouais je suis un peu curieux mais bon, tu me connais. ¤ sourire un peu gêné ¤

« - Oui, je te connais… je te connais bien, même. Mais il y a des choses que je ne connais pas de toi.

« - …

¤

Les poignets sont lâchés.

Mais les regards ne se lâchent pas.

Les clopes sont définitivement oubliées.

Aucun dérivatif ne serait capable de soustraire Duo à la tension qui s'étendait au creux de son corps.

Tension qui été née il y a bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Tension qui était née voilà bien des années.

Tension qui, avec certaines autres choses, l'avait fait recommencer à fumer.

Il avait crapoté à douze ans, bien fumé pendant la guerre, puis arrêté pendant quelques années.

Côtoyer de près Heero Yuy avait augmenté son taux de nicotine.

Ce non fumeur là était bien plus dangereux que toutes les drogues.

Et les risques d'accoutumance, beaucoup plus foudroyants.

La « drogue » reprend :

¤

« - Mais pour en revenir à Réléna : 'ce que je connais d'elle ne me donne pas envie de la découvrir en tant que femme. L'amie, la ministre, la patronne, me suffisent. Nous n'avons pas envie que nos rapports changent parce que nous ne nous aimons pas de cette façon-là'.

« - Tu parles comme une gonzesse.

« - Ce sont des paroles de « gonzesse » comme tu dis. C'est ce qu'elle a dit textuellement et c'est vrai. J'allais pas me prendre la tête à le dire autrement.

« - Ah je me disais aussi… que de mots dans ta bouche si radine de parole d'habitude… et toi t'en penses quoi ?

« - Ah, tu veux connaître l'avis d'un pseudo puceau ?

« - C'est toi qui le dit Yuy. Ouais je veux savoir. Alors crache.

« - Je pense comme elle, mais j'ajouterai un truc. Un truc que j'ai déjà dit mais que tu as dû « zapper », comme d'habitude.

« - …

« - Elle ne m'excite pas. Et ça vient forcément de moi. ¤ sourire en coin… dans les yeux ¤

« - …

¤

L'humour était une arme à double tranchant…

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils jouaient à qui perd gagne.

Mais ils n'en n'avaient pas conscience.

Ils se touchaient des lèvres, sans se toucher la peau, la parole touchant, coupant, blessant, mettant à nu les faiblesses.

La parole, l'arme la plus absolue, parce qu'elle ne se reprend pas.

La parole qui a coup sûr est d'or, parce que, les yeux dans les yeux, il était impossible de mal interpréter ce qui était entendu, alors qu'on pouvait mettre des synonymes et paraphraser ce qui était écrit noir sur blancs.

Les mots n'avaient pas de couleurs, ne s'effaçaient pas d'une gomme.

Les mots, bien que transparents et dans l'air, étaient indélébiles.

Qui savait manier les mots, savait manier l'Homme.

Heero Yuy parlant d'excitation comme il parlerait de lacer ses chaussures était quelque chose de diablement érotique.

Une voix froide et chaude, sans être tiède, jamais tiède, jamais fade.

Ce n'était peut-être pas l'effet recherché, mais Duo le ressentait.

Duo ressentait… le malaise qu'il voulait oublier.

Qu'il avait presque oublié.

A coup d'amitié.

A coup de clopes…

Mais les clopes ne l'aideraient pas cette fois.

Ils ne les avaient plus.

Leurs rapports changeaient.

Leurs habitudes changeaient.

Et Yuy qui se faisait de plus en plus sensuel et plus aiguisé qu'une lame,

reprenait avec un calme effrayant et une patience d'orfèvre :

¤

« - Besoin d'éclaircissement ? Je n'ai pas envie d'elle. Je n'éprouve aucun désir pour son corps, même s'il est esthétiquement beau. Concrètement, dans ma chambre, je ne me caresse pas en pensant à elle. Ce n'est pas son nom qui vient quand je viens. Mais si tu veux tenter, tente, après tu vois ça avec elle.

« - Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne me plaisait pas.

« - Tu m'as dit qu'elle était ton genre.

« - Tu déformes…

« - Et toi tu n'entends que ce que tu veux bien entendre, Duo. Tu te serais contenté de ce que je t'ai dit auparavant, sinon. Tu n'aurais pas cherché midi à quatorze heures quand je te dis concrètement ce qu'il en est.

« - …

« - …

« - …enfin… ben j'espère que tu ne lui as pas dit quoi – qu'elle euh ne t'excitais pas -, la pauvre, je la vois encore en phase active de kiffage pendant la guerre… ¤ sourire un peu gêné ¤

¤

L'humour était une arme aussi…

Une arme pour qui voulait se laisser piéger.

Pourquoi éprouver le besoin de s'armer ?

Yuy s'attaquait, tout doucement, à une petite forteresse formée

d'habitudes,

de non dits,

de fausses impressions.

¤

« - L'opération Météore s'est achevée il y a sept ans. Tout le monde a grandi, Duo, même toi. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Tu portes tes cheveux en queue de cheval.

« - Ha, ha, ha.

« - ¤ curieux ¤ Et on en a parlé, si, pourquoi ? Il y a quelques années elle m'a demandé de l'aider à remonter la fermeture d'une de ses robes. J'avais un gros plan sur la naissance de ses fesses. J'ai remonté le zip tranquillement.

« - Oh… enfin de l'action ! ¤ sourire coquin. Sourire qui atteint presque ses yeux ¤

« - ¤ poursuit tranquillement ¤ Elle m'a alors demandé si elle me plaisait physiquement et je lui ai expliqué très concrètement qu'elle ne me donnait aucune érection, qu'elle pouvait être rassurée quant à mon intégrité.

« - ¤secoue la tête, dépité ¤ …

« - C'est de là qu'elle a commencé à dire que ça tombait bien parce qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucun désir pour moi. Et de là me parler de ce qu'elle éprouvait avant, etc… . Tu connais le reste.

« - Hmph. ¤ passe la main dans ses cheveux ¤ C'est vraiment une chic fille et elle est vraiment forte.

« - Oui.

« - ¤ pensif ¤ Elle le prend vachement bien qu'un mec qu'elle aimait n'ait aucune attirance physique pour elle. Qu'il n'ait jamais éprouvé l'amour qu'elle lui portait, même si c'est au passé. Qu'elle a aimé toute seule, dans son coin, sans partage, sans réciprocité. C'est pas facile, ça. Je n'aurais pas le même cran…

« - ¤ hausse un sourcil ¤ Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Duo ?

¤

Silence de quelques secondes.

Inspire.

Expire.

Reprend, neutre :

¤

« - Qui n'a jamais désiré dans le vent ? Il y a des purs canons qui s'en foutent purement et simplement de ma pomme. Qui ne voient pas que j'existe. C'est le lot de tous ! On s'est tous fait jeter à un moment ou à un autre, on avance et on passe à autres choses, ou on cicatrise le temps qu'il faut. Ou on tire des coups le temps qu'il faut héhé !

« - Maxwell…

¤

Duo se lève.

Il suffoque sur son propre sofa.

_Il était__ pas à sa place._

_Pourquoi il ne faisait pas comme d'habitude ?_

Récupérer ses clopes ne servirait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il pouvait se lever et faire quelques pas ?

Poser quelques questions, discrètement quand même ?

Oui encore…

Parfois, on ne peut pas s'empêcher et on veut savoir… même si ça fait mal ?

Pour un simple changement de place qui bousculait les habitudes.

Un tout petit détail.

_Un changement de place._

_Un tout petit changement._

_Un chamboulement._

C'était ça cette tension.

_Ne pas savoir et tout faire pour ne pas savoir._

_Parce que savoir peut faire mal._

Ignorer la douleur parce que ce qu'on ressent, c'est pas bien, c'est ce qu'on croit.

Cette culpabilité qui ronge et en même temps cet espoir…

Cet espoir insensé.

Cette peur d'être découvert.

Cette conversation qui ne devrait pas être entre deux amis.

Pas comme ça.

L'habitude est un refuge trompeur…

Encore une question ?

Prêcher le faux…

Prêcher le vrai…

Amertume…

¤

« - ¤ fait quelques pas ¤ N'empêche… je me demande qui a réussi à aller jusqu'à toi ? Qui a réussi à être digne de la quéquette du perfect soldier, parce qu'apparemment c'est la croix, la bannière !

« - ¤ ne quitte pas Duo des yeux ¤…

« - Parce que tu as des besoins, comme tout le monde… et hormis Réléna, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit. Maintenant que je sais qu'il y a que dalle entre vous… ça devient encore plus suspect.

« - Je ne t'ai pas vu avec quelqu'un non plus. Ça fait de toi un puceau ?

« - ¤ rouge. Cesse de marcher et regarde Heero ¤ … Ce n'est PAS ce que j'ai dit.

« - Duo. Pourquoi d'un seul coup ma vie sexuelle revêt une importance capitale un samedi soir devant la télé ?

« - Non, non, c'est pas ça, je te l'ai dit, je suis juste curieux. Tu le sais, hein ?…

« - ¤ regard blanc ¤…

« - T'es quelqu'un de chouette, quoi et les gens se retournent sur ton passage… ça fait que je capte pas pourquoi t'es tout seul. En fait je capte pas pourquoi tu es sur mon canap' à mater un speech de Réléna en différé, quand Quatre et Trowa sont à un concert et que Wu Fei dîne en tête à tête avec Sally.

« - ¤ voix neutre ¤ Parce que j'en ai envie ?

« - ¤ fait un geste vague de la main ¤ Ouais ça se tient… c'est con, hein ?

« - Et qui te dit que je suis seul ? Tu me trouves… « chouette ? » ¤ voix adoucie ¤

« - ¤ rire un peu gêné ¤ Bah ouais, t'es quelqu'un de chouette, mais faut dire qu'on ne sort pas ensemble !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'il faudrait que l'on soit ensemble pour que je ne sois plus chouette ?

« - ¤ clin d'œil ¤ Je veux dire que « je te connais en ami », c'est pour ça que je te trouve chouette.

« - ¤ sourire en coin ¤ Donc qu'il faudrait que l'on soit ensemble pour que je ne le sois plus, c'est logique.

« - ¤ frustré, qu'est-ce ce que Heero voulait lui faire dire ? ¤ Non… il faudrait que l'on soit ensemble pour voir si t'es toujours aussi chouette malgré ton caractère de cochon et ton attitude de parfait bouffon. Mais on peut pas être ensemble de toutes façons, hein ? Parce qu'à la base t'es hétéro, hein ?

« - …

¤

Heero se met debout.

Heero s'attend à la prochaine question.

Duo la lui pose en connaissant la réponse.

Duo se sent perdu

Duo se sent con, dans son salon, avec son…

Quoi ?

¤

« - Dis Heero… c'est quoi ton genre de fille ? » ¤ voix presque inaudible ¤

« - Je suis homosexuel »

« - Ah.

« - Bé.

« - Cé ?

« - Dé ?

« - …

« - …

« - On peut continuer longtemps comme ça.

« - Hn.

« - Bah euh c'est bien…

« - Hn.

¤

Duo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question suivante.

Heero était à quelques centimètres de lui.

Heero n'était plus que le Non Fumeur qui avait l'habitude de venir chez lui.

Heero était redevenu… Heero.

¤

« - Pourquoi t'as pas commencé par me dire ça ? ça nous aurait évité bien des blablas…

« - Je sais. Je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu irais pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Et si elle concernait Réléna… ou moi.

« - C'est à toi que je posais des questions concernant Réléna et toi. Je voulais savoir pour tous les deux, c'est tout.

« - Hn.

« - Alors euh c'est quoi ton genre de mec ?

¤

Fais semblant d'être naturel, Duo.

Alors que tu as la boule dans la gorge.

Alors que tu as peut-être un espoir, encore.

¤

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta vertu est préservée avec moi » ¤ froid ¤

« - …

« - Tu n'es pas mon genre.

« - Ah… euh… comment je dois le prendre ? »

¤

Ça fait mal.

Très,

Très

Mal.

¤

« - Tu ne dois pas le prendre justement » ¤ Heero qui fait de l'humour ¤

« - … ça répond pas à ma question »

« - ¤ regard intense ¤ ça ne te fait rien que je sois homo ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te saute dessus ?

« - ¤ si seulement… ¤ non, non, je ne suis pas con à ce point.

« - Ah bon. C'est que tu m'as fait une remarquable démonstration de ta connerie en cherchant à savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Réléna et moi.

« - ¤ regard noir ¤ Touché. Mais c'est loin de faire de moi un homophobe et ça justifie pas que tu m'en accuses à demi mots.

« - ¤ stoïque ¤ Hn.

« - …

« - …

« - Alors… c'est quoi ton genre de mecs ?

« - Mon genre c'est Trowa. ¤ cash ¤

« - …

« - Silencieux. Calme. Reposant. Franc. Intelligent. Sensuel, beau et bien foutu.

¤

S'imagine avec une gigantesque mèche de cheveux recouvrant un œil.

Chasse l'idée.

Un peu d'humour met du baume au cœur.

Un peu d'humour… ne chasse pas la douleur de n'être qu'un ami.

C'est dit.

C'est sûr.

Il n y a plus rien à perdre, hein ?

Plus rien à gagner ?

Il n'y a plus rien, juste un cœur en miettes et des espoirs vite nés, vite déçus.

Il y a l'amitié.

Il y a la colère.

Et il y a le vide.

Avoir l'impression d'avoir perdu son temps, faire de sa vie des « si j'avais su » de quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes au goût de bile.

Il éteint calmement la télé.

Il se retourne.

Il explose sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il explose à coup d'humour caustique.

L'amitié suffisait tant qu'il y avait le secret.

L'amitié ne pouvait plus durer le temps de réparer un cœur brisé.

Il resterait une fêlure qu'aucune cigarette ne serait en mesure d'effacer.

Et Heero qui est toujours aussi calme.

A quelques centimètres de lui.

Face à lui.

Qui ne le touche pas.

Il n'est pas fou.

Là, avec la tension de son corps ? Il pourrait y perdre le bras.

Duo a les yeux au sol.

¤

« - Bon ben Trowa est du genre pris et m'est avis que tu devrais être du genre à t'en souvenir. Tu devrais te trouver un autre genre si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

« - …

« - et puis comment Barton peut être ton genre, d'abord ? T'es jamais sorti avec lui _que je sache_ ? Tu ne le connais pas en petit ami ? Comment il peut être ton genre ? Ou alors il te donne envie de le connaître plus, c'est ça ?

« - Duo… je suis sorti avec Trowa il y a des années de ça, quand il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est avec lui que j'ai exploré mon homosexualité. Nous avons rompu en très bons termes, parce qu'il avait déjà Quatre dans la tête et dans le cœur. ¤ calme, si calme ¤

« - ¤ sec ¤ Je veux pas le savoir. Je veux pas savoir jusqu'où va votre « très bon terme ».

« - Mais tu voulais savoir bien des choses tout à l'heure… et fais attention à ce que tu insinues. ¤ regard froid ¤

« - Ah on touche un point sensible… c'est que tu l'aimes encore hein, malgré toutes ces années ? Pas étonnant que tu sois tout seul si tu laisses la proie pour l'ombre. Si tu rejettes les autres parce que tu _baves_ sur quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas avoir.

_comme__ moi ?_

¤

Duo le dévisage : il est l'ennemi. Le regard noir et froid. Effroi…

Duo dit n'importe quoi.

Duo s'en fout.

Duo a mal.

Duo veut faire mal.

Duo a peur.

Duo… p…

¤

« - ¤ calme ¤ Je n'ai jamais dit que je « bavais » sur Trowa. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais seul, c'est toi qui me crois seul parce que tu me vois avec personne et que la plupart du temps je suis avec toi. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que tu aimerais que je sois seul.

« - Je ne souhaite la solitude à personne ne te permets pas de présumer de ce que je pense.

« - C'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Je t'emmerde !

« - Duo, tu t'énerves. ¤ calme. Si calme… peut-être trop calme ¤

¤

Duo ne le regarde plus.

Duo dit n'importe quoi.

Duo s'en fout.

Duo a mal.

Duo veut faire mal.

Duo a peur.

Duo… p…

¤

« - Je ne m'énerve pas ! Tu m'énerves ce n'est pas pareil !

« - et pourquoi je t'énerve ?

¤

Heero écoute.

Heero est calme.

Heero comprend à peine, mais comprend quand même.

Heero a rassemblé les éléments d'une journée ordinaire, où il a délibérément décidé de faire changer les choses.

En changeant une seule chose.

Il ne se serait pas attendu à tout ça.

Et Duo qui répondait.

Et lui qui lui frôlait les cheveux…

Il avait les poings serrés le long du corps.

Il ne le regardait pas.

La voix se voile, le ciel est couvert :

¤

« - Parce que c'est toujours comme ça, toujours. On court toujours après ce qu'on ne peut pas avoir et moi c'est pareil et toi c'est pareil. Sauf qu'on ne court pas dans la même direction.

¤

Caresse d'une main sur un visage.

Première caresse.

Première vraie caresse.

Premier apaisement.

Pas la force de bouger même si l'envie ne manque pas.

Voix douce.

¤

« - Hey Duo … pourquoi tu pleures ?

« - ¤ chuchote ¤ Je pleure ?

« - Oui…

« - Je… je sais pas…

« ¤ caresse les mèches, doucement ¤ - …

« - ¤ chasse la boule de sa gorge ¤ Parce que… parce que je suis con, frustré, fou de rage ? Parce que je suis jaloux, que j'en ai pas le droit et que je le sais ?

« - …

« - ¤ inspire ¤ Parce que je suis pas aussi fort que Réléna ? Parce que j'ai pas su tenter ma chance ? Parce que je suis maladroit ?

« - ¤ ramène les mèches derrière les oreilles ¤…

« - Parce que j'ai peur ? ¤ ferme les yeux ¤ Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on a pris ma place ?

« - … ¤ essuie les quelques larmes ¤

« - Parce que ne pas être aimé fait déjà mal et l'entendre de la bouche même de celui qu'on aime tue un peu plus ? Parce que je peux jamais avoir ce que je veux, peut-être ?

« - et qu'est-ce que tu veux, Duo ?

« - ¤ ouvre les yeux ¤ Je veux être ton genre.

¤

Heero le prend dans ses bras.

Doucement.

Calmement.

Gentiment.

Il desserre les poings.

Doucement.

Il appuie son front contre son front.

Presque tendrement.

Il répond.

Franchement :

¤

« - Tu n'es pas mon genre parce que je ne te connais pas Duo, pour parler crûment, je ne te connais pas comme mon mec. Tu n'es pas mon genre parce que tu te caches la plupart du temps, tu n'es presque jamais toi-même, je ne savais même pas que tu aimais les hommes. Mais je t'accorde que ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation le plus facile à aborder, surtout si on ne sait pas ce que ressent la personne en face.

¤

Regard froid.

Larmes de rage et de tristesse presque taries.

¤

« - … c'est pas comme si tu me l'avais dit non plus. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurais fait quelque chose de plus si j'avais su non plus. Ça n'aurait pas changé _mon_ genre…

« - Duo. J'aime ce que j'ai appris à connaître de toi. J'aime mon ami. J'aime ce que je découvre, j'aime notre connivence.

« - Ouais meilleur pote, super, je suis soulagé. En plus t'es pas tout seul.

« - On se connaît sans se connaître, Duo. J'aime beaucoup ce que je connais déjà. Non je ne suis pas tout seul, on est tous les deux.

« - Ouais bien sûr. Et je resterais. Ton meilleur amiiiii. Super l'attirance. T'es super **bavard** pour larguer quelqu'un qui ne sort même pas avec toi !

« - ¤ secoue la tête ¤ Baka. Je suis attiré par toi moralement ¤ baiser sur le front ¤, physiquement ¤ caresse d'une hanche ¤ et sexuellement ¤ mouvement du bassin ¤

« - Heero… ¤ ferme les yeux, se mord la lèvre ¤

« - Même si tu n'es pas mon genre, même si je ne sais pas quel est ton genre, justement. Sinon je n'aurais **jamais** répondu à **autant** de questions de ta part. Et je ne suis pas non plus ton genre parce que tu ne me connais pas. Pas comme ça.

« - …

¤

Larmes taries.

Lèvres qui se déportent vers une oreille qui a du mal à croire à ce qu'elle entend :

¤

« - Il n'y a qu'en sortant ensemble qu'on verra si ça colle ? En dînant en tête à tête comme ce soir. En mâtant un programme télé quelconque. En se posant des petites questions intimes… en faisant des faux-pas, en s'expliquant. Mal, certes, mais en finissant par se comprendre ? En y allant progressivement… En passant du bon temps ensemble et… plus si affinités.

¤

Premier sourire.

L'humour peut aider quand il est bien utilisé.

Mains dans de longs cheveux.

Bras autour d'une taille.

¤

« - ¤ sourire un peu gêné pour les larmes, mais bon, les hommes savaient pleurer de temps en temps ¤ Mais… ça veut dire que ce soir était notre premier rendez-vous ? Avec moi en bas de jogging gris et en tongs et toi en boxer chaussettes ? Super, on est prêts pour le restau chicos !

« - De toutes façons il y aura d'autres rendez-vous, hein ? A moins qu'au fil du temps je ne sois pas ton genre ?

« - Peut-être… mais je veux tenter quand même. Ça fait trop longtemps que ça me démange, trop longtemps que je croyais que toi et moi ça n'allait pas être possible.

« - ¤ sourire narquois ¤ Tu parles comme les videurs de boîte.

« - Ouais et je m'en tape. Je te croyais hétéro et faisant ta chochotte avec Réléna. J'étais à des années lumières de penser que t'étais homo, et encore moins attiré par moi parce que y a pas forcément de rapport de cause à effet. C'est pour ça que ça m'a frustré que ton genre ce soit Trowa. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

« - Baka… c'est en vivant près de toi que j'ai eu envie d'essayer d'être avec toi _autrement_. Je ne pense à toi comme ça que depuis quelques mois. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir non plus.

« - Moi… ¤ sourire ¤ ça date d'un tout petit peu plus longtemps, mais pas de pendant l'Opération Météore, je te rassure.

« - ¤ sourire ¤

« - Tu crois… que je pourrais être ton genre un jour ?

« - ¤ petit sourire ¤ J'ai menti, tu l'es déjà un peu.

« - ¤ petit sourire ¤ Et je suis ?

« - « Franc. Intelligent. Sensuel, beau et bien foutu ».

¤

Sourire de plus.

Connivence, connivence…

Et un poil de cynisme :

¤

« - Non, ça c'est Trowa.

« - Hn. En plus il est silencieux, calme et reposant.

« - ¤ la repousse ¤ Alors là ça suffit, c'est fini entre nous.

« - Hm… attends le deuxième rendez-vous pour voir…

¤

Un baiser.

Un baiser qui fait du bien.

Qui désamorce.

Qui lie…

Qui scelle une promesse d'essayer.

D'essayer très fort de dépasser l'attirance et la forte amitié.

Un baiser qui dévore doucement et timidement, qui mordille et embrase.

Deux amis qui s'embrassent, se découvrent en douceur avant de se laisser aller,

découvrent des territoires inconnus et inexplorés.

Des langues qui se cachent, se caressent, avec tendresse et maladresse, le temps de s'apprivoiser.

Le temps de faire connaissance avant de se faire l'amour.

_D'amour ou d'amitié ?_

_D'amour et d'amitié ?_

_D'amour… et seulement d'amour._

_Ils s'aiment déjà et c'est déjà beaucoup. Ils veulent essayer._

_D'amour et d'humour… peut-être amoureux._

_Peut-être déjà._

¤

« - ¤ sourire ¤ Mais… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Ce n'est que le premier rendez-vous !

« - Les hommes se foutent de ça.

« - Ah ouais ? ¤ éclat de rire ¤ ça y est, t'es largué vieux.

« - Hn ¤ lèvres happées ¤

« - Pourquoi tu m'as encore embrassé ?

« - Pour te faire taire ? Pour te donner envie d'un deuxième rendez-vous ¤ baiser ¤, puis d'un troisième ¤ baiser ¤…

« - Hmph. ¤ espiègle ¤ Et après ça tu seras du genre DUO d'abord.

« - Un duo… ¤ air rêveur ¤

« - ¤ tape derrière la tête ¤ N'y pense même pas !

« - ¤ un vrai sourire ¤ Un Duo Maxwell pour moi tout seul.

« - ça me va, Heero… ça me va…

¤

_Deux collègues de travail et amis dans l'appartement de fonction de l'un d'entre eux._

_Deux agents hors pair et au top la semaine, véritables loques vivantes le week-end, dans un salon blanc aux murs et plafonds lavables – et étonnamment propres. Le sol était recouvert de lino et dessus on pouvait trouver une petite table basse qui accueillait nourriture ou pieds fatigués et un cendrier qu'on désespérait de voir vide._

_Deux paires de fesses retournées sur un canapé bleu foncé, sympathique mais vieux, si vieux qu'il ne fallait pas le mettre en mode clic-clac, sinon on voyait les petits trous laissés par certaines cendres, il y a quelques années._

_Deux paires d'yeux à ne plus mater une télé « avant-gardiste » avec un son « nouveau et exclusif », aussi nouveau et exclusif que les consoles virtuelles « inédites » et autres chaînes « intuitives » présentes dans le salon. A se demander pourquoi avec toutes ces merveilles technologiques, le sofa était aussi à la ramasse. Ah oui, c'était le préféré du propriétaire._

_Deux estomacs sur pattes passaient leur samedi soir à manger des chips, des clubs sandwichs et à boire autre chose que de l'eau._

_L'un d'entre eux n'avait plus envie de fumer sa clope. Pour l'instant._

_L'autre aurait bien ri, mais il n'était pas fou._

_Parce que s'il le faisait, il savait pertinemment que l'autre serait capable d'en griller une rien que pour l'emmerder._

_Pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec ça, c'était samedi._

_Surtout pas se prendre la tête._

_Loquons en chœur et en paix. Et ensemble._

_Et devant un super programme en plus._

_Leur vie à deux. Leur vie en étant eux-mêmes._

_En couple._

_Dans leur salon._

_La vie leur donnera raison d'avoir essayé._

_Heero avait eu raison de « changer de place ». Pour changer de place dans la vie de Duo._

_Duo lui serait éternellement reconnaissant, même s'il ne saurait jamais qu'il avait raison ce jour-là, quand il a vu une métaphore dans les agissements du soldat._

_Il pouvait y avoir de la poésie dans la vie... de la poésie dans la vie de soldats._

_Et c'était très bien comme ça. Les soldats pouvaient avoir leur conte de fées._

_Une vie ordinaire._

**¤**

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala ; vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à ma Lunanamoi.

A pluch'

**Mithy** ¤ fatiguée mais contenteuh d'avoir d'avoir fini la fic anniv de sa Lunanaelle ¤


End file.
